


Three Halves Of a Soul

by EveningSerenity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSerenity/pseuds/EveningSerenity
Summary: A Stanlonbrough soulmate and Harry Potter au oneshot, where the Losers Club attends Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Three Halves Of a Soul

Two teens sat together on the sill of a very large window, one that let light devour each crevice of the Hufflepuff common room. The boy had blonde curls covering his head, brown eyes, and a sweet smile plastered onto his face. The girl had hair red as fire, blue eyes, and a cigarette between her lips. The two were alone in the room, therefore were being as loud as they pleased, and doing whatever as there was no one to bother.

"Bev," He spoke. "You know you're not allowed to smoke on school property right?" He asked. His voice was very soft, soft and calming.

Beverly rolled her eyes, stretching her arm out to gesture at the room. "No one's even here, Stan, don't worry. Such a goody two-shoes."

Stan let out a laugh, hitting her gently on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you!"

She nodded knowingly, and Stan accepted it. The two then sat in silence for a few moments, a comfortable silence. The two never needed conversation to enjoy each others company, hell, they could be silent for hours and it wouldn't be weird. The two shared a special bond, but they were not soulmates, oh dear no. They were more like platonic soulmates as opposed to romantic. Plus, Beverly had a soulmate.

_Ah, yes, soulmates._

Soulmates were _usually_ two souls that were destined to be together, they shared a soul together, and it was destiny for them to love each other more greatly then they could with anyone else. Let's say you didn't like your soulmate though, it wouldn't ever matter, why? Because you were bound by an uncontrollable force to love your one true person, no one really had a say in anything. For muggles, they knew who their soulmate was when you're at a close enough distance to hear their voice in your head. Wizards on the other hand, they know when their wand suddenly starts floating in their soulmates direction. It is very weird, to say the least, but thats just how it works. Once you have a wand, and you're in close enough distance to your soulmate, it will happen. 

Stan hasn't had it happen for him yet, and he was nervous about it. He was still young, and only in his fourth year at Hogwarts, so why would it happen now anyways. He at least thought it would be his time back in second year, when Beverly came into contact with her soulmate, Ben, a muggleborn here. It didn't happen obviously, but he held no resentment towards Beverly for finding her soulmate first. Though, everyone around him had been finding their soulmates, like his two friends Richie and Eddie. He and Beverly met them during their first year. They were seated on the train with this goofy boy that had curly, untamed hair, and glasses, when this smaller boy had come in asking if he could sit with them. All of a sudden, two wands were flung at the two, and the rest was history. 

"Stan, Stan?" Stan was suddenly awoken from his thoughts with Beverly shaking him. 

He then gave his head a little shake. "Ah- yes, sorry."

Beverly pressed her lips together and gave him a knowing look. "You're thinking about soulmates again,"

Stan let out a sigh, leaning his head back against the window. "I can't help it, Bev. What if I don't even have a soulmate?"

Soulmates were taken very seriously, and if you were one of the unlucky people who didn't have a soulmate, then you were outcasted. Stan was so entirely worried about that happening to him, and Beverly knew this.

"Stan, look at me," He hesitantly looked over to her, and she continued. "I find it quite hard to believe that you, out of all people, don't have a soulmate. You're so sweet and caring, polite, funny. You basically have it all, why wouldn't you have a other half?"

He bit his lip, and then after a few moments nodded his head. Beverly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight for a few moments. "I love you, Bev."

She pulled away and looked at him with a smile, then quickly smushed the bum of the cigarette against the cold brick wall before standing up. "I love you too, now come on! The boys are waiting for us in the library."

Beverly had Stan's arm around her own within only a few seconds, and together they happily slipped out of the room and up to the library. They bumped into a few students on the way, earning some 'Hey!'s and "watch it!', but eventually ended up in the library. Upon walking in, they first noticed Richie, whom was trying to cast Reducio on a book.

Eddie sighed once Beverly and Stan came close enough, and looked up at then, clearly tired as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. "He's been trying to cast some ridiculous spells, just wait till he gets to Tarentellagra."

"What's that one do?' Stan asked, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Eddie. 

Eddie turned towards Richie with his wand and quickly casted Levicorpus on him before turning back around to a worried Stan, who couldn't take his eyes off the now levitating Richie Tozier, who was upside down in the air. "It makes people dance, I'm not surprised he of all people would want to cast it."

Before Stan could reply with anything, Richie interrupted. "Babe, can you please let me down now?"

Eddie laughed, before casting the spell that would let Richie go, causing his boyfriend to suddenly crash onto the floor. Richie quickly stood up, giving his head a quick shake like a wet dog, and came up behind Eddie. 

"Hey," Richie placed a soft kiss on the back of Eddies neck, relaxing his hands on his shoulders. "At least I didn't cast Rictusempra on ya, babe."

Eddie bit his lip to stifle a giggle, but failed when Richie kept leaving soft kisses on his neck. "Stop it, you dork!"

Eddie continued to giggle while Richie let go of him and sat in the chair beside him. "I love you,"

"I love you too." Eddie replied, leaning his head on Richies shoulder. 

Beverly made a fake gaging sound. "The gays are too cute, I can't take it."

Stan, for an unknown reason, felt his heart drop at the interaction of Richie and Eddie. He quickly ignored it, and shoved Beverly on the shoulder. "watch it!"

They all laughed, and then quickly got to studying. Eddie needed to learn about Hippogriffs quickly, and so they found all the books that were available to them. Richie did his silliest impressions while Eddie was trying to read, and once he was bored, casted Wingardium Leviosa on several objects around him. Stan was tasked with researching the Draught Of Peace, as he was told by Mcgonagall that it might help his anxieties if he were to use it, but only when necessary. A few hours passed as they all sat in the Library together, and eventually they realized they'd have to get to class soon. The four said their goodbyes, and off they went.

Stan had potions class, and he wasn't exactly excited. He thought of himself as weak and cowardly, no matter how many times he was told that he was braver then he thought. The dark corridor that lead to both the Slytherin common room and potions class was quite dark and ominous, Stan found himself to be scared every time. Though, eventually, he made it to the class and quickly made his way to the back. 

Stan fumbled through his bag, hands shaky from his nervousness. Truth be told, not only did the corridor scare him, but so did professor Snape. Even though Stan happened to be Snapes favoured student, he didn't treat him differently then anyone else. Stan found himself shaking still, so he rested his head against the desk he sat at. After a few moments, he felt some movement beside him, he looked up and was met with a boy sitting next to him. He stood taller then Stan, towering over him a bit. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and short black hair, and appeared to be a Ravenclaw. The light that emitted from the lit candles almost highlighted the boy perfectly, and Stan was entranced.

"Hey," The boy suddenly greeted, startling Stan. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I'm new to the school and don't exactly know anyone."

Stan noticed he seemed to have a cheery vibe about him, possibly with the way he talked.

Stan quickly shook away his thoughts. "Y-yes, it's fine."

The boy nodded. "I'm Mike,"

"Stan." Stan replied, trying to keep his cool. 

There was something about this boy, Mike, but he couldn't possibly figure out what it was. He had a fluttery feeling in his chest, and felt a pull to the right of him where he sat. _This is weird_ Stan thought.

Professor Snape then emerged from a dark corner, which was very fitting, and looked at the class with very dead eyes. "Page number 142. Now shall I suggest-"

Before be could finish, a Gryffindor boy just about the size of Stan, tumbled into the classroom. He had books falling out of his hands and he struggled to grab them all. The whole class stifled a laugh, watching as the boy struggled. Stan watched and could feel the secondhand embarrassment exuding from him as he watched the boy in terror. 

"Mr. Denbrough, will you p-" Before Snape could finish talking, _again,_ he was interrupted.

This time, it was not words nor anything of that sort coming from the class, no, this was different. A hand suddenly levitated away from the struggling boys pants, and with lightening speed, whipped Mike square in the face. Mike fell back with a yelp, and Stan was brought down with him. It was then a sudden battle of wands, a war, as the three wands were whipped across the room and shared with the three boys. Classmates ducked, and shouts were heard. Clearly, Snape had never seen anything like this as he backed up against the wall, not even trying to help fix this mess. Stan gasped as Mike fell on top of him, their faces were very close together, but they were suddenly interrupted when a wand fell onto Stans face. The two boys sat up and grabbed the wands they were randomly given. 

The two looked up as they saw a figure approaching, it was the other boy. Except, instead of books, he held a wand. Stan looked closer, and noticed it was his. The boy in front of him bit down on his lips. "Uh- Hi, h-hi there. I'm Bill."

Still in shock and filled with confusion, the two boys looked up and replied with a mumbled 'Stan' and 'Mike'.

Snape didn't let them figure out what just happened with the three boys, and made them wait until class was over. The three were very anxious, and filled with many different thoughts. 

_Are we soulmates? No, that couldn't be. Three soulmates?_ Stan found himself thinking, over and over.

Once they were free, they each raced out of the class together and eventually found themselves in the courtyard. They huffed and puffed trying to get their breaths back. Stan dropped himself onto the grass, panting. Bill joined him, and soon so did Mike. The three looked at each other intently, different from how they did before.

They say that once you've met your soulmate, when its locked and secured, you can't look at them the same. You look at them ardently with love and admiration. It's not you doing it really, but the souls coming together, like cookies baking in the oven with how they form. They also say it's your heart, your heart suddenly feeling complete. Not the organ that keeps you alive, but the other one. The heart that you can't see, the one that we all have inside of us that, the one that keeps us alive in a different way, the one that is tied to your soulmates own heart with an invisible red string. 

"So," Mike suddenly began. "What exactly does this all mean?"

Bill looked down at the wand he was holding, it was Stans. They hadn't yet swapped back their wands, and so they had each others. Mike had Bill's, and Stan had Mikes.

Stan looked up at the other two, and took a deep breath. "I think it means we're soulmates."

Mike looked over at him, furrowing his brow. "Is that even possible?"

"Yuh-yes," Bill suddenly spoke, gaining their attention. "It's j-ust very rare, and not well kno-own by many people. My three grandparents were together on my duh-dad's side, they called it a p-poly relationship."

The boy's stutter was prominent, but Stan had found it cute. As did Mike, but he wasn't about to say that.

The three then looked at each other again, and nodded at each other knowingly. They each had a small smile on their faces.

That was four years ago, and they have been happy ever since. The three of them were very close with each other right away, and felt comfortable in each others company. Stan didn't have to worry about not having a soulmate, as he had three. In Bill's words, it was a plot twist. 

Right now, the three of them were lying on the bed that they shared. Stan's head was against Mikes chest, Mike's arms were around both Stan's waist and Bill's shoulders, and Bill's head was leaning on Mike's shoulder. This was how they usually cuddled, and it was always pure contentment for them. 

Bill pressed a soft kiss to Mike's shoulder, and mumbled quietly. "I love y-you boys."

Mike smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Stan's curls. "I love you boys too."

Stan just simply smiled, feeling like the luckiest person in the world to have two amazing soulmates. "I love you more."

 _We were three halves of a soul_ Stan thought happily.


End file.
